


Night Out

by Kyarorain



Series: Slash100 [5]
Category: Little Busters!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Kyousuke isn't going let this Halloween slide by without doing anything.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #059: Halloween

"I'm home," Kyousuke announced, striding over to Riki.

"Kyousuke! Welcome home." Riki embraced Kyousuke and received a swift kiss on the forehead. He threw a glance at the clock on the wall. "You're back a bit earlier than usual. Did work let you go early?"

"Well, yeah. Good thing too, I couldn't wait to leave and get back home." Kyousuke stepped back, flashing a grin at Riki. "After all, we've got an exciting evening ahead of us."

"We do?" Riki said slowly, his brow creasing. Now that he thought about it, he did vaguely recall Kyousuke saying something about how he was looking forward to tonight, but he hadn't read too deeply into it. "Why, what's happening tonight?"

"Huh? You know what today's date is, don't you?"

Riki put his hand to his chin, lapsing into momentary thought. "It's October 31st. I know it's Halloween, is that why you're so excited? We haven't done anything special for it in years though."

"And that's why we're going to celebrate it tonight. We've gone for far too long without celebrating Halloween!" Kyousuke declared, raising a hand and clenching it into a fist..

"Eeeeh?" Riki's jaw dropped. "I didn't realise you were planning on celebrating it."

"Oh? Didn't I already mention it?" Kyousuke looked surprised.

"You most certainly didn't."

"Well, have you got anything planned for tonight?" 

"Not really."

"Well then, there's no problem." Kyousuke smiled. "I've already got the costumes ready, so you won't have to worry about that."

"Costumes?" Riki's eyebrows shot up. "You got costumes?"

"Yup. We're going to go to a costume party and have lots of fun. Come on, I'll show you." Kyousuke turned and hurried into the bedroom. With a slightly weary look, Riki followed him. He saw Kyousuke half hidden by the closet doors, rummaging around. Kyousuke withdrew from the closet, holding two separate outfits wrapped in plastic which he then laid out on the bed. 

"Huh." Riki leaned in to get a look. The garments were black and white, quite appropriate for a Halloween party, he supposed. "Well, I guess we'll be having some fun tonight." He felt a faint stir of excitement at the thought. It had been a while since he had and Kyousuke had done something really fun together.

"We'll have to start getting ready soon. You know, putting face paint on and stuff."

"Eh?" Riki jerked his head up. "Face paint as well?!"

"Of course, we're going all out for Halloween. Yahoo!" Kyousuke pumped a fist into the air.

Well, that was hardly surprising, Riki thought. Kyousuke really did love to go all out when he got in the mood for it. He looked at the costumes again, smiling in bemusement. Of course, he was hardly going to complain. Kyousuke had really taken him by surprise, as he had done so often in the past, and as usual, Riki would just go with the flow and enjoy every minute of it. 

Later that evening, Kyousuke and Riki set out in their costumes. With faces painted white and streaked in red, they were well and truly ready to attend a Halloween party. 

"There's supposed to be a gathering not too far from here so we'll walk," Kyousuke was saying as they walked down the street, his hand clasping Riki's. "There will be food and music there. It should be good."

"Sounds great." Riki smiled up at Kyousuke. "It's been forever since we last did any partying."

"Yeah. It's good to have an opportunity to let loose and have fun now and then. Halloween's a pretty good excuse." 

After a while of walking, the two could hear distant strains of music. They followed the sound to find a crowd of people dancing before a stage. The ground vibrated with the heavy beats of music and lively sounds resonated through the air. Like Kyousuke and Riki, all the people who were attending were bedecked in Halloween appropriate garments, their faces painted for the occasion. 

"Come on, Riki, let's dance!" Kyousuke didn't wait for Riki to give a response as he pulled him over to the writhing crowd. He waved his arms over his head and started to dance. "Hell yeah, this is more like it."

Riki imitated Kyousuke's movements, waving his arms and pumping his legs along to the music. 

The two of them kept it up until they felt their limbs begin to tire from the motions.

"Phew." Kyousuke reached up to wipe his swearing brow. "That was quite the workout. I think it's time we went and got some food and drinks."

"That would be great." Riki leaned over, panting. He cast a glance at the people who were still dancing. How was it possible for them to keep it up for so long? 

"I think it's over there." Kyousuke headed away from the crowd and Riki followed. They located a row of food stalls lined up along the street. "Hmm. What do you fancy, Riki?"

"Um. I think I'd quite like to have ramen."

"Okay, ramen it is then."

Kyousuke and Riki seated themselves at a noodle bar and ordered two bowls. They gulped down the water that was given to them. It was cold and refreshing, a real treat after all that exertion.

"Phew. I really worked up a sweat back there." Kyousuke ordered two more glasses of water. "Haven't danced like that in years. It was a lot of fun."

Riki gratefully took the second glass that was offered to him, but chose to sip rather than gulp this time. "Yeah, it really was. I was enjoying every moment of it."

"Good." Kyousuke smiled.

It didn't take long for the food to be served. Kyousuke and Riki quietly ate the steaming heaps of noodles swimming in warm broth. It was delicious and filled them up with a comforting heat that allowed them to forget about their aching bones. Before long, they had both emptied their bowls.

"Ahh, that really hit the spot." Riki leaned back and patted his stomach.

"Mmm, it was good." Kyousuke wiped his mouth. 

They paid for the food and walked away from the noodle bar. Kyousuke stopped, giving Riki a questioning look. "So, how about it, do you feel like dancing some more?"

"No way." Riki groaned. "I'm way too full from those noodles now, and anyway, I'm tired now. Sorry, but I don't think I could possibly dance anymore."

"That's alright, I was thinking the same. Why don't we get some takoyaki to take home?"

"Hmm. Sure, why not." The walk back home was bound to give their stomachs room for more food, Riki supposed. He waited while Kyousuke headed over to the takoyaki stall. After a short wait, Kyousuke returned with two bags. Riki took one of the bags off him and they set off down the street.

"Tonight was really fun." Riki looked up at Kyousuke with a smile. "Thank you, Kyousuke."

"No need to thank me. I thought we should have some fun for a change of pace and Halloween was the perfect opportunity. Still, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kyousuke smiled back.

"How could I not enjoy spending time with you?" Riki turned his gaze back to the street. "You always make life so fun."

"Perhaps we could do this again next year."

"Sure."

The music had faded away in the distance and the number of people on the street had dwindled down. They were almost back when Kyousuke stopped suddenly.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot."

"Huh? What is it?"

Kyousuke took out his phone and pushed some buttons. "We should take a selfie to commemorate this occasion." He slung his arm around Riki and held up the phone. With a push of the button, he took the picture. "There, how's that?" he asked, presenting the phone.

"Um, not bad." Riki peered at the garish faces displayed on the phone's screen. He still had a faintly surprised air about him though he had managed to put on some semblance of a smile. Kyousuke on the other hand was grinning broadly.

"Phew. Can't believe I almost forgot." Kyousuke put the phone away. "Okay, off we go." He took Riki's hand and they continued the walk back home.


End file.
